Wire bag racks are being met with increasing commercial acceptance. Racks such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,170, 4,487,388 and 4,458,867 are both inexpensive and efficient. However, wire racks still have problems in the obstructions to bag removal, lack of downward strength, and in the ease of shearing the welds that are made to maintain unit integrity. These problems along with others unduly restrict the longevity and marketplace for wire racks.